Not Completely Crazy
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: Ever wonder where the Joes get their toys? Well here's the answer; a not completely crazy weapon's expert with too much time on her hands. Snake Eyes X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to fellow G. I. Joe fans! This is my first G. I. Joe fanfic, but not my first fanfic in general. If you have questions about any OC's that are in this story, their descriptions are on my profile. Hopefully all of you find my story fun and interesting enough to be classified as Joe worthy writing. **

Chapter 1: Don't Worry About Explosions, They're Common Here

The Alpha Team was celebrating the joining of their newest members, Duke and Ripcord. However their celebration was interrupted by a loud explosion within The Pit. Jumping up, Duke and Ripcord prepared themselves for a battle.

"Guys! Why aren't you getting ready? We're being infiltrated!" shouted Duke.

"Relax, Duke, no one's breaking into The Pit. It was probably Haywire," Scarlett said while waving a dismissive hand. Breaker started to chuckle as Duke and Ripcord gave her identical looks of confusion.

"Haywire is our weapons maker. She tends to have a few explosions happen. We've gotten so used to it that we hardly notice them," Heavy duty replied as he chuckled and shook his head good naturedly.

"Hey, why don't we take care of two birds with one stone and take these two to check up on her?" Breaker suggested from his place on the couch in the rec room. After everyone agreed, they all started walking down one of the many hallways in the maze known as The Pit. Arriving in front of an innocent looking door, Ripcord read aloud the sign.

"The likelihood of you being in pain if you enter is higher than normal. What's that supposed to mean?" Ripcord asked just as the door opened to reveal a coughing girl with large goggles over her eyes.

"Stupid schizophrenic machines," said the girl between coughs. Seeing the many feet before her, she raised her goggled head to see who decided to visit her. "Well hey ya'll; what brings you down to the disaster zone?" she asked in cheerful voice while straightening herself out.

"Oh nothing, we just figured we'd introduce you to our newest members and have them see that you're the reason for the explosion," Scarlett said just as cheerfully. "This is Duke and Ripcord," she said while pointing out the respective owners of said names.

"Hey! It's a pleasure to meet you guys, I'm Haywire. I would hug you or something but I'm currently more of a mess then my lab," Haywire said while indicating her soot covered clothes.

"Um, hi. Are you alright?" Duke asked as he gave her a once over.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine. I'm just trying to deal with a schizophrenic machine, which by the way is a pain in the butt," Haywire said as she lifted the goggles off her eyes to reveal laughing blue eyes.

"Um how can a machine be a schizo?" Ripcord asked. Just after he finished his question, out came an out of control machine on wheels that was sparking all over the place. The newest members jumped out of the way, while the senior Alpha Team Members simply stared and laughed at the machine. Sighing, Haywire went back into her lab to retrieve a fire extinguisher. Coming back out, Haywire gave a bored look as she pulled the lever and sprayed the maniac machine till it was coated with a thick layer of foam.

"Snake Eyes, do me a favor, stab that thing with one of your swords. There is no way I can save that machine," Haywire said dejectedly while staring at the foam covered machine. Complying with Haywire's request, Snake Eyes took one of his swords and ran it through the top of the machine. With a few final beeps, the machine shut down completely.

"What were you working on Haywire?" Breaker asked as he kneeled down to swipe some of the extinguisher foam of the dead machine.

"I was trying to create a machine that would go and allow us to focus on the people while they took out the robots. However, I haven't been very successful so far. All of my previous attempts simply wouldn't work properly. I thought I had it with this one, but it went schizo so clearly he's far from a success," Haywire replied with a pout and a stomp of her foot. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes went behind her and started to poke her sides, making her jump and squeak. "Snake Eyes! Stop being mean to me," Haywire said while swatting at the ninja's arm. All the members started to laugh as Snake Eyes merely continued to tickle poor Haywire.

"So how often do explosions occur with you?" Duke asked once Snake Eyes let Haywire breath.

"Well if you listen to these guys it's all the time, but I only have one about every month," Haywire said as she tried to catch her breath. Shooting a glare at Snake Eyes, she motioned for the team to enter her lab. Giving concerned looks to one another, the team cautiously made their way into the disaster zone.

"Holy cow, woman! How many things are you working on?" Ripcord exclaimed while looking at all the pieces of technology that was in various stages of completion.

"Um, I normally average around 7 projects a month. But whenever I get a request from Alpha Team, their stuff is put on my priority list. Speaking of which, what do you and Duke prefer, weapon wise that is?" Haywire said to Ripcord.

"Can you make a jet?" Ripcord asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah sure, I can have a brand new one made for you in a couple weeks," Haywire said with complete seriousness.

"Uh, you're joking right?" Ripcord said shakingly.

"No, she's not, Ripcord," Heavy Duty said.

"Just give me a gun," Duke said while looking at a jar of liquid.

"Don't touch that!" Haywire panicked as she rushed over to take the jar from his hands.

"What is it?" Duke said while trying to get over his shock at her outburst.

"Think of it like crazy glue on steroids," Haywire said while placing it back on a littered work bench. Giving her a look of disbelief, Duke simply kept his hands to himself. Deciding that they spent enough of Haywire's time, Scarlett called all the members out of the lab.

"Thanks for coming by everyone! I'll have new toys next time you see me! And don't worry, Ripcord, I'll have your jet in no time!" Haywire shouted down the hallway.

"You do that, doll!" Ripcord shouted back while laughing.

"Don't call me doll! I'll have Snake Eyes beat you!" Haywire shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't expect this story to be popular after a couple of days. So here is the second chapter, and if this doesn't make you laugh, then you should be checked out by a doctor. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!**

Chapter 2: Sticky Situation…on Steroids

It was a few days after Duke and Ripcord met Haywire, and to say that they enjoyed her company would be an understatement. Previously that day, Haywire came running into the rec room with a sewing measuring tape, a notepad, and a pencil, demanding that Ripcord stand up and imitate a scarecrow. Quirking an eyebrow, Ripcord hesitantly stood up and did as she asked. Bouncing around like a 5-year-old on Wonka's fundip, Haywire proceeded to measure all aspects of Ripcord, and the whole team got a laugh out of her comment about his waist size. After she got all of her measurements, she bounded out the room with an evil cackle and a couple coughs.

It was a couple hours later when Snake Eyes noticed that she was still missing. Signaling to the rest of the team, they began to share his concern.

"Why are you all looking at the door with nervous looks?" Duke piped up from his place on the couch.

"It normally takes Haywire an hour to make an entire uniform. She managed to build a machine to do the work for her, so she can focus on the weapons. But it's been a little over two hours and she's not here to give Ripcord his suit," Scarlett said as she looked between the clock and the door.

"Yeah, and we haven't heard any odd noises for about an hour, which is even more odd," Breaker said, glancing around the room to all of the worried looks, and the worried stance of Snake Eyes. Deciding that discussing what could be wrong, Snake Eyes walked towards the door to find out what's wrong. Following his lead, the rest of the team followed after the silent ninja. Upon arriving at the lab door, they heard faint talking.

"Curse me and my big ideas!" Haywire shouted loudly enough for everyone in the hall to hear her clearly. Opening the door, the team found her sitting on the ground with her legs folded under each other. "Hallelujah! Someone finally decides to check up on the toy maker!" Haywire shouted, throwing her hands up and smiling.

"We grew concerned when you didn't come running in after an hour," Heavy Duty said as he walked towards her carefully.

"Wait! Be careful of any wet spots, there's a good chance that it's my glue," Haywire said sheepishly.

"Why is your glue on the floor?" Snake Eyes signed in ASL (American sign language), tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, about that. I finished Ripcord's suit, which turned out awesome by the way, and in my excitement I was dancing around, ya'll know I do that, and I tripped over a wire on the ground, knocked over my jar of crazy glue on steroids, and fell in a puddle of it," Haywire explained while lightly scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Blinking at her owlishly, the entire team burst out laughing. "Oh thanks guys, that's so very caring of you," Haywire pouted.

"So this is where everyone's been hiding, though why you're hiding in a danger zone I'll never know," came a voice from the door way.

"Highlander! Come help me please!" Haywire shouted while flailing her arms about.

"What do you need me to help you with?' Highlander replied while making his way through the lab.

"I'm glued to my floor," she mumbled. Shaking his head at her, Highlander moved to try and help.

"Don't tell me it was your Cobra glue," he said while trying to tug her off the ground.

"Oh it was, which is why we're laughing," Breaker said between gasps of air.

"Well then I'm going to need an extra set of hands. Snake Eyes, get your ninja butt over here and help me pull your girlfriend off the floor," Highlander said while waving one of his hands in a come over here gesture. Unbeknown to anyone, Snake Eyes turned a light shade of pink beneath his mask. Walking over to the other side of Haywire, both Highlander and Snake Eyes took a hand and pulled. When they noticed that she wasn't moving, the men let her go and gasped slightly.

"This is clearly not working," Snake Eyes signed while sagging his shoulders.

"Well what do you suggest?" Highlander said, crossing an arm over his chest and holding his other out in invitation.

"Why did you make this glue, and why did you call it Cobra glue?" Ripcord asked while holding up part of the busted jar.

"I made it because I was bored and had no weapons orders. And I called it Cobra glue because when we catch any Cobra lackeys, we can glue them to their cells," Haywire replied while staring at the ceiling.

"That makes sense…I guess," Ripcord said while inching away from the weapons maker.

"Let's stay on topic everybody. We need to get her off the ground, and pulling clearly has no effect," Scarlett said while trying to think of a solution.

"Why doesn't she just wiggle out of her jeans?" Ripcord suggested randomly. Scarlett, turning to glare at her boyfriend, was about to say no, when she was interrupted.

"He's got a point," Duke said while gesturing to Haywire, "So far I see no other options, considering the fact that we have no idea how the glue was made," he pointed out.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with Duke on this issue," Breaker said while the other guys nodded their heads.

"So I guess someone needs to go get her a new pair of pants," Highlander said while shrugging.

"I'll go," Snake Eyes said. Leaving the lab, Snake Eyes made his way to Haywire's room. Surprisingly, Haywire's room was nothing like her lab. It wasn't Snake Eye's first time in her room, so he went straight to the bedroom to find her a new pair of pants.

While Snake Eyes was off getting the required clothing item, the other's tried to keep Haywire's mind off the situation.

"So where's Ripcord's suit?" Scarlett inquired.

"In the machine," Haywire said with no emotion while pointing in the direction of a small machine in the corner of the lab. Walking over to it, Ripcord took out his new flight suit.

"Saweet suit. So what makes this more awesome?" Ripcord said, holding the suit up to get a good look at it.

"Once I'm done with the jet, the suit will automatically hook up so that the jet will respond to your movements. So let's say you move your right arm in a downward motion, the jet's right wing will move with it. That eliminates the need for a control stick, therefore eliminating unnecessary controls. And if the jet is hit, then you'll feel a slight shock in the location that you were hit, so there is a possibility that you'll lose stability, depending on whether the circuits are fried," Haywire explained passionately. It was clear to Duke and Ripcord that she loved what she did.

At long last, Snake Eyes returned with a simple pair of flair leg jeans. Handing them over to Scarlett, he motioned for the men to leave the lab. With a few moans of disapproval , the guys shuffled out of the lab in order to let Haywire shimmy out of her glued pants.

"Ugh, if I knew that this would happen, I would have never made this glue," Haywire said while shimmying out of her pants. Once she had freed her legs from the denim prison, Scarlett handed her the new pair.

"So what are you going to with the old jeans?" Scarlett asked while pointing to the stuck jeans.

"I'll find some way to unglue them, but for now they'll just have to wait. It's not like they're going anywhere," Haywire giggled while bouncing out of the lab, Scarlett laughing along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well since it seems like everyone likes to read about my crazy character, here's another dose of her! Please review; they are the reason why I continue writing.**

Chapter 3: Too much going on, and not enough gummy bears

"By the way, we haven't been introduced well enough, I'm Highlander, the Joe's infiltrator," Highlander said as the men walked back to the rec room.

"I'm Ripcord and this is Duke. So how good are you?" Ripcord asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Highlander said, perfectly imitating Ripcord's voice. Staring in shock, both Ripcord and Duke perfectly imitated a goldfish, gaping their mouths and closing it, trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok how did you do that?" Duke asked as he managed to get over his shock.

"Oh nothing special, just a nifty little device that Haywire made for me," Highlander replied in Duke's voice while pointing to a small Celtic cross on a chain.

"Wait! You mean to tell me, that that little ball of energy made a device that can change a person's voice?" Ripcord shouted while pointing a finger at the cross.

"Change the tone, the accent, the pitch; it can even make someone stutter. All it needs is a few are seconds of someone's voice in order to create an entire database of their vocal patterns," Highlander said while fingering the cross absentmindedly.

"Yeah and he'll soon have a holowatch that will allow him to appear as anyone," Haywire said as she and Scarlett entered the rec room.

"Holy cow woman, you really are something," Ripcord said as he sat down on the couch to start playing a video game, Duke following his lead shortly after.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Highlander asked the two on the couch. Receiving calls of yeah and sure, Highlander walked over and picked up the third controller. After a few moments of watching the boys play, Haywire walked over to them.

"Arms up!" Haywire said enthusiastically. Lifting his arms up without a second though, Highlander continued to play the game without missing a beat. Glancing at him curiously, Ripcord and Duke raised their arms hesitantly. Once seeing that the boys complied, Haywire proceeded to lay down across their laps, resting her head on Duke's leg. "Hi!" she chirped to him.

"Um hi; um why are you laying on us?" Duke asked as he brought his arms back down.

"Because you guys are letting me lay on you," she replied with a voice that indicated a duh moment.

"I'd just go with it. Cause if she starts to pout, Snake Eyes starts to sharpen his swords," Highlander said while killing Duke's and Ripcord's characters.

"Hey I ain't gonna complain, she makes a good blanket," Ripcord said while poking Haywire's stomach. With a twitch and a squeak, Haywire hit Ripcord in his stomach. "So why would Snake Eye's get all protective?" Ripcord asked innocently.

"Because she's his girlfriend first of all, and second of all, she can get away with murder when she pouts, and we don't want that," Breaker piped up from his seat in front of his laptop. A few noises of agreements met that statement.

"So, if we mess with you, you sick your ninja boyfriend on us?" Ripcord asked Haywire. Squirming so she was on her back, Haywire gave Ripcord a duh look.

"Well not exactly. It's just Snake Eye's way of showing how he loves me," Haywire said while craning her neck backwards so she can look at Snake Eye's. "That and he brings me gummy bears whenever he goes out of the base," she continued while giggling.

"Speaking of gummy bears," at this Haywire's perked up, "I happen to have some with me from my latest mission," Highlander said as he pulled a bag out of his pocket. Sitting up so she was essentially in Ripcord's lap, she tried to reach for the gummy bears that were being kept just out of her reach. "Uh uh, not till I get the new toy you promised," Highlander said as he kept them out of her reach.

"Be right back!" Haywire said as she leapt off Ripcord's laugh to run to her lab.

"Did that really just happen?" Duke asked incredulously.

"What? Did she really just go running off to get something because she was told to do so or she gets no gummy bears? Yeah. It's the best way to get her to do things," Breaker said as he typed away on his laptop without looking up.

"She really is a 5-year-old trapped in a 23-year-old's body. So if we want her to do something, we either have Snake Eyes ask, or we use candy," Scarlett said as she ran on the tread mill. Soon everyone saw the bright orange of Haywire's hoodie streak by.

"Here you go, Highlander! One custom sword just as you ordered," Haywire announced as she held a hilt in her hand. Picking up the hilt with uncertainty, Highlander looked at it.

"Did you make me a light saber?" Highlander asked as he looked at the hilt curiously.

"No, unfortunately General Hawk won't let me make another attempt at creating a light saber," Haywire said with a pout.

"Why not?" Ripcord asked.

"Because the last time I tried, the beam wouldn't end at a specific length so it kinda went through the walls," Haywire said while scratching the bridge of her nose gently in embarrassment. Looking at her like she's lost her mind, Ripcord took a small step away from her.

"So how many walls did it go through?" Highlander asked her with amusement.

"We will not discuss this anymore," she said quietly.

"So if it's not a light saber, then where's the blade?" Highlander said as he held the hilt loosely.

"Oh sweet gummy bears, flick the thing," Haywire said as she walked over to Snake Eyes, who opened his arms in invitation for her to rest in. Taking that invitation, Haywire all but flopped into his embrace.

Looking doubtful, Highlander flicked his wrist and jumped in shock as the blade flipped out of the hilt rapidly. Looking at Haywire in shock, everyone tried to formulate a sentence to exclaim their amazement.

"Let's just say, I have way too much time and I've seen Star Trek 2009 way too many times," Haywire said while shrugging her shoulders innocently. Receiving a poke in her side, Haywire squeaked and turned to look accusingly at Snake Eyes. "What was that for?" Haywire asked with a slight glare.

"Why didn't I get a cool sword like that?" Snake Eyes asked while sagging his shoulders. If anyone can whine while using sign language, it would be Snake Eyes.

"You didn't ask for one," Haywire replied like it was obvious. The whole rec room burst into laughter as poor Haywire was tickled mercilessly for sassing Snake Eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**At last I have time to update my story. I've been a bit busy helping my brother get packed up to move into his dorm room. But I should tell you all that my updates might be a bit on the slow side because I now have to e-mail my update's to my brother for proofing. But I promise that my stories will be updated as frequently as possible. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 4: She's what!

It was a somewhat slow day for the Joes. There was not a single sign of trouble anywhere in the world, so the Alpha Team was just hanging around in the rec room trying to find some form of entertainment. Sighing, Highlander put his video game on pause.

"Where is Haywire when you need her? We seriously need some entertainment around here and she's the only one that never seems to be bored," Highlander said while throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Excellent question, Highlander, our little demented toy maker has been awfully quiet lately," Heavy Duty said as he looked up from his weapons magazine.

"More like mysterious in my opinion," Ripcord said from his place spotting Duke on the bench press. Putting the bar back, Duke sat up and grabbed a towel.

"Maybe she's working on something that we're not supposed to know about," Duke said as he wiped off the sweat on his face. Shaking his negatively, Snake Eyes lowered himself from his sword hand stand.

"She has never been told to keep us out of the loop," Snake Eyes signed, "Plus she's never been all that good at keeping secrets," he signed while chuckling a bit.

"Yep; you can get her to release vital info by making her hyper," Breaker laughed, some of the others joining in.

"And that's one of the reasons as to why she's not allowed on missions," Scarlett said from her place on the tread mill. All eyes turned when the door to the rec room opened to admit none other than Haywire. But she wasn't the Haywire everyone was familiar with. This Haywire looked like she was about to drop where she stood and her bright, neon clothing did nothing to make herself seem like the hyper woman the others know.

"Haywire, are you alright?" Snake Eye's asked as he walked over to her. Blinking dazedly at him, Haywire shrugged her neon shoulders and shuffled her way over to the couch. When she reached it, she all but flopped faced first on it. Staring at each other worriedly, the others all moved over to the couch to check on her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Scarlett asked as she leaned over the back of the couch to rub Haywire's back.

"I have had a total of 2 hours of sleep and 3 bags of gummy bears over the past 5 days," Haywire mumbled out tiredly.

"Oh sweetie; what were you working that you couldn't leave?" Scarlett asked as she motioned for someone to make her something healthy to eat.

"A way to destroy the annoying little buggers that are swimming through Baroness' blood without killing her," Haywire said as she tried to sit up. Looking at her in shock, Duke walked over and helped her to sit up so he can hug her.

"Thank you Haywire. Anna would be so happy. But how and when did you meet her?" Duke whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. Moving away from the hug slightly, Haywire gave him a blinding smile.

"I don't really know her, but I figured that if she makes you happy I should try and get those things taken care of so then you don't have to worry about her. I met her on accident when I was walking to drop off some random medical tech. I asked what was wrong with her and that's when she told me that she had those suckers in her," Haywire said right before she yawned. "Sorry ya'll had to see me like this," she mumbled with a slight blush.

"Don't you worry you're little neon self about it," Heavy Duty said as he placed a plate with a sandwich and chips on it on the coffee table. Smiling at Heavy Duty, Haywire moved to grab the plate.

"Man! Is there anything you can't do Haywire?" Ripcord asked as he processed everything.

"Well clearly I can't function on only 2 hours of sleep and 3 bags of gummy bears. And so far my attempts aren't all that successful," Haywire said as she nibbled on chips like a mouse.

"What's happened so far?" Duke asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

"Um, I'm not sure you want to hear the current results, Duke. They're not all that great," she said while curling in on herself and blushing.

"At least tell me that there's some progress please," he said urgently.

"Oh most definitely, but it's not all that easy. For once, I'm struggling with trying to find the answer to this problem," Haywire said as she looked at her neon purple converses. With her words hanging in the air, the entire Team, minus Duke and Ripcord, looked nervous.

"What do you mean you're struggling?" Breaker asked.

"Just that, Breaker; I can't seem to figure out how to get the nanomites to cease functioning without causing some sort of trauma to the organic material of the body. And it seems like no amount of sugar is going to kick start my brain any time soon," Haywire said with a pout while crossing her arms.

"Hallelujah she's back!" Highlander said when he saw her pout.

"Who's back? I didn't think anyone left," Haywire asked in confusion, causing the others to laugh out loud at her.

"Why don't you go get some sleep and worry about the nanomite problem when you're rested," Scarlett suggested with a warm smile.

"But now I'm wide awake!" Haywire exclaimed as she bounced onto her feet. However, her body decided that she wasn't wide awake, and shut down all of her motor functions, causing her to fall to her knees. "Ok so my body decided to betray me, what else can go weird?" Haywire said while pouting on the floor. Laughing slightly, Snake Eyes moved to pick her up off the floor. Once Snake Eyes had a hold of her, he started to walk off towards her room. "Good bye everyone," Haywire mumbled out as she passed out in Snake Eye's arms. Looking down at her, Snake Eyes shook his head in affection.

Duke turned back around once the two left. Sighing, Duke tried to go back to focusing on his work out. Seeing his shift in attitude, Scarlett went to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Duke, Haywire has never met a problem she couldn't solve. She'll figure out a way to help Anna," Scarlett said as she squeezed his shoulder slightly. Smiling at her in thanks, Duke went back to his work out, knowing that Haywire will take care of things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to all those reading this for the delay. My sister was up last week for a visit so I was focusing on her. But here it is, the latest chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 5: Never let me watch cartoons

"Ripcord, this is the voice in your head! Please come down to the hanger bay at once! Thank you!" Haywire's voice announced over the intercom system, startling Ripcord and the Alpha Team from their activities in the rec. room.

"Well that was weird," Duke said as he looked at the speaker in the room.

"Nope, not really. She's always doing announcements like that," Scarlett said as she walked over to the door. "You coming or not? She did call for you after all," she said as she turned to look at Ripcord before exiting.

"Yeah I'm coming. Why are you guys coming though?" Ripcord said as he jogged to catch up to Scarlett.

"Simple, we want to see what she made for you," Heavy Duty said as he clasped his hand on Ripcord's shoulder with enough force to cause him to stumble.

"Her vehicles are always top notch and interesting," Breaker piped up from somewhere in the rear of the group. Entering the hanger bay, the Alpha team saw the neon weapon's specialist practically bouncing out of her electric blue high tops next to a covered vehicle.

"It's about time you slow pokes," Haywire said as she continued to bounce. Getting slightly dizzy from her bouncing, Snake Eyes walked over and wrapped his arms around her, hoping that it will stop the bouncing. "Well hello to you too," she said with a exaggerated wink and a giggle.

"Alright alright, enough of the cutesy romance, let's get to the revealing portion of this display," Duke said with a sigh.

"Why Duke, I had no idea you were into that kind of things!" Haywire said while bringing one her hands to her mouth, trying to not laugh. Catching the innuendo, Duke turned a bright shade of red and the rest of the team laughed along with Haywire. "Okie day! Now it's time to wow everyone!" Haywire said as she tried to bounce out of Snake Eyes' hold, "Ripcord, you asked me to make you a jet and I have done just that! So lady and gents, I give you…The Night Fury!" Haywire said with a flourish as she took the cover of the pure black jet.

"Sweet Jesus! When did you find the time to make this!" Ripcord exclaimed as he walked around the jet.

"I always have time for Alpha team you silly man," Haywire said as she shrugged her shoulders. "This jet here is faster than MARS Night Raven, and a heck of a lot more smooth of a flight. Of course anything is better than MARS," Haywire said as she walked up the movable steps. "Come on up, Ripcord," she said as she reached the top of them.

"Wait; why did you call it the Night Fury?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Because I watched How to Train Your Dragon and I built this based on the Night Fury's abilities. So like I said about your suit, this jet will respond to your movements as though it was you. The jet is made of a special alloy that I created so there's less chance of any of the circuitry being exposed during battle. All of the systems are linked to your thoughts, so try and avoid dirty thoughts," Haywire said while waggling her eyebrows at Ripcord, causing him to laugh out loud. "And just because I felt like it, the seat is heated and cooled and has a massager in it just in case you get stuck on long flights. It's also extremely quiet and so far it's never missed its target," she said with a large smile and a giggle.

"You my dear are awesome," Ripcord said as he hugged the breath out of the weapon's specialist.

"I know I am," Haywire said as she caught her breath after Ripcord released her. "Now! If ya'll don't mind, I need to continue my work on killing nanomites," Haywire said as she skipped out of the hanger bay humming a wordless tune.

"Baroness!" Haywire shouted as she entered the medical bay and tackled Baroness.

"Hey Haywire," Baroness said as she hugged the hyper woman, "How excited was Rip when you showed him the jet?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Loved it. But that's not the focus of my visit," Haywire said as she suddenly turned serious. With a deep sigh, Baroness fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the syringe that Haywire took out of the cabinet. "I know you hate needles, but this will be the last time I take some blood," Haywire said as she smiled like a creepy psychopath. "I vant to steal your blood!" she said in a terrible Transylvanian accent, making Baroness laugh and start to relax from her tense state.

"What do you mean that this is going to be the last time?" Baroness asked as she ignored the needle going into her arm.

"Exactly as it sounds Madame. I have two more solutions to test and I'm positive one of them will work!" Haywire said as she carefully bandaged the other woman's arm.

"You really think you can outsmart Destro and Cobra Commander? I mean, you have tried everything from radiation to a computer virus and thrown in some things that I've never even heard of,"

"Ok, Destro's so called 'advanced technology' is as advanced as the pencil and Cobra Commander stole my ideas, so I should be able to kick his lack of imagination butt. And no need to worry about the experiments" Haywire said as she crossed her arms and pouted. Giggling at Haywire, Baroness closed her eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Why shouldn't I worry about the experiments? I mean, come on, you made yourself sick with one of those experiments for crying out loud," Baroness said as she gave Haywire a pointed look.

"Hey hey now girlie, no need for that blow to my ego. And for your information, I was only sick for a couple of hours," Haywire said in defense.

"Yeah and in those couple of hours you were put on an IV drip with some heavy duty medicine mixed in. And your temperature started to drop drastically! I thought for sure that Snake Eyes was going to choke someone on the medical staff!" Baroness exclaimed as she recalled one of the most recent attempts at killing the nanomites.

"Oh puh-lease, it wasn't that drastic. And besides, I at least ruled that method out instantly, and by doing that, I was able to cut out a good portion of my tests," Haywire said as she waved a hand dismissively, "But I really need support on these last two. If these two don't work, then I'm back to the drawing board and I'm not sure what else I can think of," she said, becoming deadly serious as she gazed at the syringe full of the infected blood.

"I have faith in you, Haywire, and don't you ever doubt that. Have you told Duke that you're working on this?"

"Well duh I told Duke. Every time he stops by to drop off something or whatever he always asks how my progress is on this. He really really loves you sugah," Haywire said as she stood up to leave to her lab. "But right now, I need to solve this little dilemma so you can join us in the rec room and cuddle with your man! I shall see you when I have the solution!" Haywire shouted as she made a dramatic exit.

"If anyone can kill these things without killing me, I know it will be you; you crazy, hyperactive, neon clad woman," Baroness said with affection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Hopefully ya'll are ready to hold on to something because I've got a feeling you're going to fall over laughing (and if you don't please tell me so I can try again). Read, review, and enjoy! And just so ya'll know, my brother is writing his own story. It's a Vandread/Robotech crossover. So if you like sci-fi and anime, then check it out!**

Chapter 6:

"So I hear ya'll get to go on another mission," Haywire said as she sauntered into the rec room for the Alpha Team.

"Yep we have another mission to take care of," Heavy duty said as he checked his gun cartridges. Seeing the pout that Haywire gave at that answer, Snake Eyes shook his head gently and moved to stand behind where she was sitting on the couch.

"There's no need to be upset hon," Snake Eyes signed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Of course there's a need to be upset! Everyone gets to go on missions but me. And if you think of sending me a picture with you and Highlander doing something stupid then I'm not going to make you two anything new for a month," Haywire said as she refused to stop pouting.

"Picture? What does that mean?" Ripcord asked while pausing in putting on his flight suit gloves.

"What she means is that if there's an explosion of any sort, Snake Eyes and I do poses in front of it and Breaker or Scarlett take pictures. We do it so Haywire feels like she was there to experience it," Highlander said as he placed his fold-out sword in a holster on his belt.

"Yeah well it doesn't work you brat!" Haywire exclaimed as she turned and threw a pillow at Highlander, barely missing him but successfully hitting Duke.

"Hey now, I'm being a good boy and I still get hit with something," Duke said as he faked a hurt look. Leaping off the couch so fast that the others were startled, Haywire went and all about football tackled Duke.

"I didn't mean to hit you, Duke, I promise," Haywire said as she hugged Duke around the waist.

"I was just joking hon, no need to attack me with a hug," Duke said as he patted Haywire's shoulder.

"Hey Haywire! Mind I check out some of those pictures?" Ripcord asked once he was done suiting up.

"Ask Breaker! He's the one with all the pictures on his laptop," Haywire said as she released Duke and plopped herself in a seat at the table. Without being asked, Breaker enthusiastically opened up a file on his desktop.

"I have to say, the pictures are absolutely hilarious," Breaker said as he opened the slide show he made of the pictures. "Now these span from a few years ago, when we first met Haywire and welcomed her as part of the Joes," Breaker said as he started the slide show.

The first picture had an epic explosion in the background with Snake Eyes and Highlander holding their swords up with one of their knees bent in a Napoleonesque manner.

"Dude, that's just cheesy," Ripcord said as he chuckled lightly.

"I'm with Rip on that one," Duke said.

The next picture had only a minor explosion off to the side. But what made the picture funny was the fact that Snake Eyes and Highlander were acting as though they were fighting over a remote detonator and looking in the direction of the explosion with Highlander looking slightly nervous.

"Now that is funny," Rip said as he busted out laughing at the foolishness of it all.

"No it's not!" Haywire shouted because she was still grumpy.

The next picture was even more cheesy in which Highlander and Snake Eyes were acting like they were pushing a exploding tower to the ground with Highlander smiling like a maniac.

"Scarlett took that picture. She said that she couldn't pass up the opportunity," Breaker said as his shoulders shook in suppressed laughter.

"Oh she could have passed it up, she just chose not to," Haywire said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Of course, due to her lack of attention to anything other than the picture conversation, she leaned to far back and ended up causing her chair to slip from underneath her. "Yip!" she exclaimed as she came crashing down.

"You ok hon?" Snake Eyes asked after he helped her to get back on her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. It takes a lot more than a small fall to hurt this noggin," Haywire said as she tapped the side of her head with a smile. Shaking his head in humor, Snake Eyes moved and gave her forehead a masked kiss, causing Haywire to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Hey I want to see the next pic! Not some sappy romance between the resident ninja and resident toy maker," Ripcord said as he made a exaggerated disgusted face.

"Yeah yeah, go back to the lame pictures," Haywire said with a dismissive wave.

The latest picture was Highlander and Snake Eyes standing next to a terrorist who was hanging like a prized fish. Highlander was the one holding the rope that was hanging the terrorist upside down while Snake Eyes held his hands out like an announcer announcing the main attraction of a show.

"Oh wow you guys are so ridiculous," Ripcord said as he tried to control his laughter.

"Who was that?" Duke asked as he pointed to the terrorist hanging upside down.

"Some random terrorist that none of us can remember the name of," Heavy Duty said as he glanced at the picture they were discussing. "You'll soon get used to not remembering terrorist while you're working here," he went on to say as he headed towards the door. "Now let's go. We have to meet up with General Hawk before we head out," he said before leaving the rec room and its occupants.

"Yeah come on guys, you can look at the rest when we get back from our mission," Scarlett said as she too moved towards the door. The other's following suit.

"Wait I wanna come say hi to General Hawk!" Haywire shouted as she dashed towards the leaving party and leaped onto Snake Eyes back, who easily grabbed the back of her knees and carried her.

"Clearly, you are far too used to Haywire jumping on you," Duke said as he watched the pair. Snake Eyes simply shrugged in reply while Haywire gave a 1000 watt smile.

"It's about time you all arrived. What took ya?" General Hawk said when he saw the Alpha Team plus one enter. "Haywire, get off the ninja," Hawk said when he noticed her neon converses hanging at Snake Eyes' legs.

"But I wanna go on the mission!" Haywire said as she brought her head around to see General Hawk's exasperated expression.

"For the last time, NO!" General Hawk said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Fine be that way," Haywire said as she slid off Snake Eyes' back. "Ya'll better come back with no injuries. And that goes double for you, Highlander, and you, Snake Eyes. And if you two come back with any pictures I'm going to glue you to the floor," Haywire said while pointing her finger in a accusatory manner.

"Speaking of gluing to the floor; have you managed to unglue your pants yet?" Duke asked, trying to remember if he saw the pants on the ground the last time he visited her lab.

"Um…not yet. I've been a bit busy working on the nanomite situation, which I need to go check on so I shall see ya'll when you get back. Have fun and don't die!" Haywire said as she gave everyone a hug and Snake Eyes a kiss on the cheek before she dashed out of the hanger bay in a streak on neon colors.

"I wonder if she'll ever get those pants off the ground," Ripcord said randomly.

"Ah she'll work on it later more in likely. But what's more important is what pose should Snake Eyes and I do for the latest photo?" Highlander chimed in as they all loaded onto the jet while Ripcord wandered over to his custom jet.

"I don't care what pose, but I want to be part of it!" Ripcord shouted as he jumped into the cockpit.

"You got it man!" Highlander shouted before the door closed, the sound of laughter reaching everyone in the hanger bay before the door was completely closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to update! I've just been super busy with getting ready for college. But here is the latest installment of Haywire madness so hopefully ya'll like this! Oh and just another little promo for one of my friends. He's going to start writing a Harry Potter story based in the 4****th**** book. So if anyone is interested let me know so he starts working on it sooner. Thanks!**

Chapter 7: I Have Some Good News and Some Bad News

"Haywire! Where are you?" Ripcord shouted as he and the others walked back towards the rec room. It was a few days after they all left to handle yet another miscellaneous terrorist."We have a new picture to show you and I think you're gonna like it," he sing songed in hopes of having her appear.

"Dude, now you'll never find her," Breaker said as they walked into the rec room. "Odd, she's normally in here when we're gone," he said when he saw that the hyperactive weapons specialist was nowhere to be seen in the rec room.

"Maybe she's in her lab. I'll go check," Duke said as he turned to start walking towards the disaster zone known as Haywire's lab.

"Yeah go see if she's there and see if she's figured out how to kill the nanomites. I swear that man never lets up on that," Heavy Duty said as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Give him a break, Heavy Duty. The last time he asked about it she said that she was on her last attempt to fix things. He's just worried," Scarlett said as she smacked Heavy Duty on the back of the head.

It didn't take long for Duke to make the trip down to Haywire's lab. When he arrived he cautiously knocked on the lab door. He was hoping he didn't have to over ride her door again. But his worries were short lived as the door slide open.

"DUKE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" Haywire shouted in Duke's ear as she glomped him. **(for those of you who don't know what a glomp is, it's a very brutal hug and most of the time ends up with someone losing their breath.)**

"Oof! Glad to see you too, Haywire," Duke said as he struggled to breathe through the death grip Haywire had on him. "But what has you so excited?" he asked once she released him.

"Well I have some news of course!" Haywire said as she ran back into her lab. Looking shocked, Duke rushed in after her to hear what the news was.

"Well come on let me in on this news! Please tell me it's something about Anna," Duke said as he grabbed Haywire by the shoulders.

"Well that's only half the news," Haywire said as she giggled at Duke's expression.

"Ok so what's the other half?" Duke said as he looked at Haywire in confusion.

"What's missing from my floor?" Hearing that innocent enough question, Duke started to look around the floor and saw nothing different.

"I don't know," Duke said.

"Oh come on, Duke. What happened shortly after we met?" Haywire hinted as she tapped her foot.

"You glued yourself to the floor…You got your pants off the ground didn't you?" Duke said as he recalled the humorous event.

"Yep yep yep!" Haywire said as she bounced in joy. "And for the news that you're more interested in; the last test is about finished so fingers crossed that this one is the winner," Haywire said as she moved towards one of the many machines that was buzzing and flashing so rapidly that it looked like a strobe light.

"What's this test supposed to do?" Duke said as he watched a series of numbers flash across the monitor next to the machine.

"It sorta works like an X-ray machine in that it shoots low levels of radiation to illuminate the nanomites so that the machine can see them more accurately. Right now I'm having the computer telling the machine to fire different frequencies at individual nanomites and record the results. Did you know that in one vial of Baroness' blood has almost 1000 nanomites? I swear, MARS technology is so stupid. That many nanomites in one vial of blood would cause more problems than anything else. Though that would explain why Baroness is so exhausted. The heart is trying to pump blood that's invested with these little buggers and therefore, her heart is pumping thicker blood then it's used to," Haywire said as she continued to monitor the results. She was completely oblivious to the worried look on Duke's face till she turned to face him. "Oh God, Duke, I'm so sorry. I just start to ramble on when I'm really focused. I totally didn't mean to make you worry even more. I promise, no I swear, that I will find a way to deactivate or destroy the nanomites in her blood. And if it means that I spend a few more nights working then so be it," Haywire said while she hugged Duke around his waist, smiling when she felt him hug her back.

"I know you will. If I've learned anything about you so far, it's that you never break your promises," Duke said as he hugged her tightly. They both however broke apart when the computer started to beep in an annoyingly high pitched tone. "What does the beeping mean?" Duke asked as he let Haywire go.

"It means that we have something," Haywire said as she turned unusually serious. Duke watched as Haywire's eyes quickly darted around the monitor and her lips twitched into a smile. "I found it," she said in a hushed tone. "Duke! I found the correct frequency to shut down the nanomites!" she exclaimed as she typed furiously on her keyboard to bring up a visual of the illuminated nanomites.

"Are you serious?" Duke yelled with hope tingeing his voice as he looked at the image.

"Positive. Look," she said while pointing to a section of one of the nanomites as she magnified it, "that right there is the receiver for any and all signals that Cobra Commander might send. Now it's supposed to be flashing, which indicates that the 'brain' is thinking and waiting for a command. But now it's not flashing. And there is no movement what so ever from the legs which is also a good indicator that it's no longer functioning. I mean, when I first looked at these things like this, they were moving around and acting nutso. Now they're still," Haywire said as she started to move her hands in an excited manner.

"So minus all the scientific mumbo jumbo, you're saying that all you have to do is shoot these things with a specific frequency and they're dead?" Duke said as he looked absolutely ecstatic at the whole idea. Getting a nod in response, Duke grabbed Haywire around her small waist and swung her around in absolute glee. "Haywire you're an absolute genius!" he shouted in joy.

"Yeah yeah I know. Now all I have to do is set up one of the empty rooms with a computer system similar to the one inside the machine and stick Baroness in the room for a couple minutes or so," Haywire said as she started to look around her lab area for a spare system.

"While you're doing that I'm going to tell Anna and the others the good news. Haywire, thank you so much," Duke said as hugged her once again. Then without a second glance, Duke went flying out of the lab to tell everyone.

"Guys! You will not believe what Haywire just told me!" Duke exclaimed as he burst into the rec room.

"She got her pants off the floor finally?" Ripcord asked from his place on the couch.

"Well yeah but that's not what's important! She found a way to shut off the nanomites without hurting Anna!" Duke said excitedly. Hearing this, everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the door.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to congratulate Haywire and tell Anna," Scarlett said as she ran towards the medical wing. Following her lead, everyone raced down after her. Once everyone arrived, they saw a very gracious Baroness hugging Haywire with a death grip.

"I can't believe you did it!" Baroness said as she finally let Haywire breathed.

"Yeah well to say I'm shocked is an understatement. But now all I have to do is set everything up," Haywire said as she gulped in the air that was squeezed out of her.

"We knew you could do it, Haywire," Scarlett said as the Alpha team moved to hug and congratulate Haywire.

"Well done, Haywire," came a voice from the door way. Turning, everybody saw General Hawk standing in the door way with a wide smile on his face. "I'm glad to hear that we can now get you taken care of Baroness," he continued on as he nodded towards Baroness. "But I'm not here for just that. Haywire, I never thought I'd say these words to you. I have a mission for you to go on," He said as he watched the shock cross over the faces of everyone.

"You mean, I actually get to go on a mission?" Haywire asked as she slowly walked over to General Hawk.

"Yep. You're going to a weapons convention in order to get new ideas and to hopefully give us an inside look at what's going on out there in the weapon world," Hawk said as he laughed slightly at the startled looks.

"YES! I got a mission, I got a mission!" Haywire said as she did her customary victory dance.

"Yes you have a mission. I just hope you have some formal attire hanging in that closet of yours," he said with a smirk.

"Why do I need formal wear?" Haywire asked after she finished her dance.

"Well this convention is only for the big league weapons corporations. Therefore you need to look the part at this event. Oh and Highlander is going with you to make sure you're safe. All of these corporate guys will have some bodyguards so you will too," General Hawk explained. He hid his delight in watching her jaw drop at his words.

"You mean I have to dress like some hoity toit? What am I going to do with my hair? I mean there is traffic cone orange in it. And I highly doubt I can find any formal dresses in neon colors. And I highly doubt Highlander has any formal wear too! Hawk! I don't want this mission!" Haywire whined as she crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Well too bad. You're our main weapons specialist and we need you to go on this mission. So if I were you, I take Baroness and Scarlett and start ordering dresses so they get here in time. And I know Highlander has formal wear because he is our main infiltrator. So nice try," and with those last words, General Hawk walked out of the medical wing.

"Why? I finally get a mission and I have to dress up for it! Why me?" Haywire said as she dropped to her knees and raised her arms up in mercy. And all the others could do was laugh at the distressed weapons specialist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers! I'm sorry for how long it's been taking me to update but with college and what not I've been just a little bit busy. But I think it's about time for an update so here it is! Enjoy and please review. I know that many authors will beg and plead for reviews but they really do help me** **write what ya'll want to read.**

Chapter 8: No More Treats for You!

"Has anyone seen our hyperactive toy maker?" Scarlett asked as her and Baroness walked into the rec room with a laptop under her arm.

"No; why?" Ripcord said from his place on the couch where he was trying to beat Duke at a video game.

"We need her so we can start ordering her clothing for her mission. Duh," Baroness said as she set the laptop down on a vacant spot on the table and walked over to Duke. "And we figured that if she's not in her lab or her room, she might be here," she said before she kissed Duke on the cheek.

"Well none of us have seen her. And we don't know where all of her hiding places are," Breaker said as he typed away on his laptop.

"We don't, but I think Snake Eyes knows someone who does," Heavy Duty said as he circled some weapons from his magazine. Everyone looked towards Snake Eyes with an expecting look. Shrugging his shoulders, Snake Eyes walked over to the door and opened it. He let out one long, low whistled note and waited in the open doorway.

"Um, what's he doing?" Duke asked as he turned to look at the ninja.

"Calling a friend of his," Scarlett said as she smiled mischievously. All of a sudden there was a blur of grey and Snake Eyes was tackled to the ground.

"Holy crap that's a wolf!" Ripcord shouted as he jumped over the coffee table in an attempt to put as much distance between himself and the wolf that was licking Snake Eyes.

"Relax, Timber is completely harmless to us," Scarlett said between her laughter at Timber's antics. "Alright alright, Timber! We need you to do us a favor boy," Scarlett said when she got Timber's attention.

"We need you to find Haywire and bring her here ok?" Baroness said as she cautiously approached the wolf. She flinched a little when Timber walked over and sniffed her. She relaxed when Timber gave her a quick lick on her cheek and trotted out the door with his nose to the ground sniffing for any sign of Haywire.

"Well that was…different," Baroness said as she wiped her cheek of drool.

"It means he likes you," Scarlett replied, "Now come over here and help me compile some websites for Haywire to look for clothes…or more like for us to show her and see if we can get an opinion on said clothes," Scarlett said with a slight grimace.

"Oh just tie her to a chair and give her gummy bears for an opinion. If it's a positive one she gets another gummy bear, if it's a negative opinion she doesn't get another gummy bear," Highlander said as he watched Duke kick Ripcord's butt at video games.

"Why do I think that's a good idea?" Baroness asked out loud.

"Because it's the only way we're going to get anything done with her," Scarlett sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "We love her, but when she doesn't want to do something, you can't get her to do it," Scarlett said with an affectionate smile.

"Hey wait a tick! Why is there a wolf on the base?" Ripcord asked loudly as he sat back down on the couch.

"Snake Eyes saved him. We were on a mission in the Arctic Circle and poor Timber's paw was stuck in a hunter's trap so Snake Eyes freed him from it. And then Timber returned the favor and saved Snake Eyes. So Snake Eyes just kept Timber with him," Breaker said as he closed his laptop.

"Why are you closing your laptop?" Duke asked as he realized he hasn't seen the tech geek off of his laptop yet.

"I want to watch poor Haywire get tortured," Breaker said with a laugh.

Haywire was feeling very proud of her hiding abilities as she hid under some of the spare equipment and parts in her lab.

"He he he, if Scarlett and Baroness can't find me then no one can!" Haywire whispered shout. She gave a maniacal laugh that she had to interrupt with harsh coughing. "One of these days I will be able to do that without coughing," Haywire grumbled to herself. She instantly shut her mouth when she heard her lab door open.

"There you go boy. I hope you have some luck in finding Haywire," A random Joe said as the wolf wandered into the lab area.

"CRAP!" Haywire thought loudly. "Timber is bound to find me! Traitorous wolf," Haywire pouted within her hiding place. She tensed when she heard the distinct sound of Timber sniffing around her lab for a scent of her that was new. "Go away hon, just act like you didn't find me," Haywire pleaded to the wolf in her head. Her thoughts abruptly ceased when the bottom of her pant leg was between the powerful jaws of Timber. With one strong pull, Timber unearthed the woman clad in a neon green shirt with "I'm not crazy, your reality is just different than mine" written in neon orange. "Hi Timber! What brings you to my lab?" Haywire asked with what she hoped was a casual tone. Getting a growl and another tug on her jeans that moved her a couple inches as an answer she pouted at the wolf.

"But I don't want to look at boring ole formal gowns. Can't you just act like you didn't find me?" Haywire pleaded as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. Timber responded with a shake of his head no, sending her neon orange conversed foot shaking because of his hold on her pant leg. "Well I do know one thing my canine buddy. I know that you can't open the door without my help and I can't do that if you have my leg hostage in your mouth," Haywire said with a smug tone that she used rarely. "Um, why are you giving me a look of 'wanna bet'?" Haywire asked when she saw Timber give her a look and continued to tug her carefully across her lab floor towards the door. He lifted a paw and started to scratch against the door. The door, much to Haywire's disappointment, was opened by the very same Joe that let Timber in.

"Traitor!" Haywire shouted as Timber dragged her out and down the hall towards the rec room.

"Sorry! But General Hawk put us all on 'Haywire Watch' since you're avoiding your mission!" the Joe said as he busted out laughing at the glare Haywire sent him.

"Ah that must Timber," Heavy Duty said when he heard the sound of claws scratching at the rec room door. "Eveyone get ready!" he shouted causing Scarlett to get the rope they found ready and Baroness grabbed a chair. "Hey Timber, did you bring us something?" Heavy Duty asked casually as he held the door for Timber to walk in with Haywire dragging behind him.

"Ya'll are lucky he's gentle with his tugging or else ya'll would be buying me a new pair of pants," Haywire said from her place on the ground. "Whoa! Hey what's going on!" she shouted as Snake Eyes picked her up and held her arms to her side and Duke and Ripcord each grabbed a leg to prevent her from kicking. "You guys are far too eager to help the girls," she said to Ripcord and Duke.

"Hey those girls are our girlfriends. Therefor we help them with their endeavors," Ripcord said as he held her leg against the leg of the chair and Scarlett tied it them together while Baroness and Duke did the same thing to the other leg and Snake Eyes tied her to the back of the chair.

"Exactly darling," Baroness said as she gave Haywire a kiss to the head with a smile. "Besides, we want to see you in something beautiful," she said as she walked over to fetch the laptop that her and Scarlett were using to look at dresses.

"Yep. And now all we need is your opinion on them. See? We did all the work for you basically," Scarlett said with a enthusiastic smile that Haywire responded with a pout.

"Snake Eyes! Please let me go hon. You know that you don't want to do this to me," Haywire said with the sweetest tone that would melt Sargent Slaughter's heart and the biggest puppy dog eyes possible.

"Nice try hon, but it is for the mission that you've finally been given," Snake Eyes signed with shaking shoulders. "Even though you would have rather done something else for a mission," he continued before he turned to polish his swords.

"TRAITORS! You all are traitors!" Haywire shouted with her pout still in place.

"Yes yes, now here's how this is going to work. You're going to get one gummy bear for looking at each dress, and if you give us a positive opinion on it, then you get another gummy bear. But if you give us a negative opinion you're not getting another gummy bear," Baroness explained as she held a bag of gummy bears up in front of Haywire's line of vision.

"Fine I'll play along," Haywire said after an internal debate

It was a few weeks after the whole dress shopping ordeal that everyone had deemed "The Dress Ordeal" and everyone could still be seen giving a few chuckles as they remembered poor Haywire being dragged into the Alpha Team rec room by her boyfriend's pet wolf.

"I can't believe that I actually am going to be wearing…dresses," Haywire said with a tone that indicated her disbelief in the situation. "Timber, can you hand me my soldering gun please?" Haywire asked as she grabbed her suitcase from its place under her neatly made bed. The wolf barked in acknowledgement and went to her work station in her room and grabbed the soldering gun in his jaws. Walking over after he made sure he had a good hold, he walked over to the bed and placed the tool on the comforter next to the suitcase. "Thank you sweetie. Now I need my wrench set, the small one please," she said as she walked over to her bathroom to grab her toiletries. The two continued packing together with Timber grabbing the tools she asked for and she grabbed her things out of the dresser and her bathroom. "I never believed I would actually be using this makeup," Haywire said as she set out the makeup she was going to use with for her first dress that she had to wear. "I am grateful that we were able to send the other dresses to the hotel room that we reserved. Or else my poor suitcase would hate me," Haywire said as she hung up the still in plastic dress in her bathroom. "Alright well I need to take a shower and get ready so why don't you find Snake Eyes and hang with him," Haywire said as she walked towards the door so she can let Timber out. "Now you behave ok?" she said as she rubbed her nose against Timber's in affection. She was given an affectionate lick on the cheek and he bounded off to find his ninja friend.

Snake Eyes at this time could be found in the training room throwing poor and unfortunate recruits around on the mats. He was beyond frustrated and he couldn't pin point the reason why.

"Hey Snakes! Why don't you let the poor recruits go before we have to look for more," Highlander said as he strolled in with his hands in the pants pockets of his black suit. Snake Eyes dismissed the beaten recruits who were trying to not show how grateful they were for interruption. "Nothing like a good recruit beating to clear one's mind huh?" Highlander said with a slight chuckle when he reached Snake Eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Snake Eyes signed as his shoulders tensed in defense.

"Oh come on, I'm going on the mission too. I'll make sure nothing happens to Haywire. Besides she probably has an entire suitcase full of weapons and tools anyways and I have my folding sword in my inner coat pocket. She'll be fine so how about you stop beating up recruits," Highlander said as he watched Snake Eyes relax a little at his words.

"I know you'll protect her, but I can't help but worry," Snake Eyes signed as Highlander motioned to the door.

"Yeah yeah I know, but come on, it's time to head to the hanger bay so Haywire and I can leave," Highlander said as he gave a friendly pat to Snake Eyes' back.

Everyone was standing in the hanger bay waiting for the weapons tech to make her entrance. All of Alpha Team was looking forward to seeing their toymaker in something other than jeans and neon clothes.

"You clean up nicely, Highlander," Baroness commented from where she was snuggled into Duke's side. Ever since the nanomites were deactivated they started to decay and her body was removing them from her system naturally so she was more active and could be found wandering around with Duke.

"Well thank you kind, Baroness. The name's Lander…Highlander," He joked as he fixed the cuffs of his black suit and adjusted the ear piece that used as part of his disguise. He is supposed to be a body guard after all.

"Oh ha ha you dork," Scarlett said as she brushed off his shoulder to make sure that there was no lint on it. When she didn't get a comment about her calling Highlander a dork, she looked at Highlander and noticed that his attention, along with the other's was directed towards the door of the hanger bay. Turning around, she stopped abruptly and stood there with a shocked look on her face.

There in the doorway as Haywire. She was wearing a dark teal dress that had hints of sea green along the bottom. The slit of the dress went all the way up to the middle of her thigh and had a silver and jeweled rose sitting right at the top of the slit. The sleeves were off-shoulder and were only about an inch thick in sea green. Her hair, which was absent of traffic cone orange was up in a bun that was being held by some decorative silver chopsticks that had teal jewels hanging from the tops of them by a silver chain. She let some strands along with her bangs frame her face that had very little make up on it. Her simple, silver heels made a soft clicking noise as she walked gracefully over to the others. Stepping next to Snake Eyes, who was frozen in shock at how Haywire looked, simply stared into her blue eyes.

"So what do you think, love?" Haywire asked in a soft tone that was uncommon for the hyper woman.

"You look….you look…gorgeous doesn't seem to be appropriate enough to describe you," He signed after a moment of stumbling with his signs.

"Damn, Haywire! Who knew you could look like that!" Ripcord shouted as he let out a low whistle of appreciation. He shut his mouth rapidly when he saw that Snake Eyes was looking at him and was exuding an aura of death towards Ripcord. "Sorry, just stating my opinion. Don't kill me please," he said to the silent ninja.

"Alright enough gawking, it's time for these two to get going to their mission," General Hawk said as he motioned for Highlander and Haywire to head towards the jet.

"See ya'll after a week!" Highlander said with a wave as he hopped into the jet.

"Wish us luck," Haywire said after Snake Eyes helped her into the jet.

"Hey Highlander! Send us pictures of her in the other dresses!" Duke shouted with a laugh as he waved goodbye.

"You got it!" Highlander shouted back as the others laughed at the glare Haywire sent him.

"That is it! No more toys for all of you!" Haywire shouted as she sat back and crossed her arms in frustration. The jet took off and everyone just stood around staring at each other.

"Now that's what I call a successful mission. Don't you agree, Scarlett?" Baroness said as she turned to look at the still shocked crossbow user.

"Oh most definitely. And I was doubtful that the dress would look good on her," Scarlett said after she shook herself to remove the shock.

"What do you think, Snake Eyes? Think we might be able to get her into skirts and other dresses now that she's seen how she looks in them?" Baroness asked the ninja that was starring in the direction the jet took off in. Without answering, Snake Eyes turned and headed out of the hanger bay.

"What's eating him?" Ripcord asked as he threw his arm around Scarlett's waist.

"Oh he's just wishing he was on the mission instead of Highlander. Not only because he wants to see her dressed up but also because he's worried," Scarlett responded as though it was obvious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers! I most definitely owe all of you an apology for how long it has taken me to update. I've just been super busy with chores and homework and college life. But I promise that I'll update as soon as possible! But here is the latest Haywire madness!**

Chapter 9: SHINEY!

The flight to the convention location was short and utterly boring for the pouting weapons technician. Highlander gave up halfway through the flight trying to engage her in a conversation.

"We'll be landing shortly. And will you please stop pouting? You finally get to go a mission!" Highlander said from his seat across from her.

"Well excuse me for being annoyed at the requirements of this mission," Haywire said as she touched up her makeup in the reflective surface of the jet. "And besides, I have the right to be mad at you," Haywire said as she averted her eyes to look at Highlander in her peripheral.

"Why do you have the right to be mad at me? I haven't done anything," Highlander shouted in indignation.

"Because all you did while I was tied to the chair was laugh at me," Haywire shouted as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Oh come on you needed the dresses for this mission. It would have gone a lot smoother for you if you just cooperated in the first place," Highlander said while he shrugged his shoulders as though it was the obvious answer. Haywire glared in response.

They landed at the airport and were escorted to the limo that was waiting to take them to the hotel where the convention was held at.

"Oh nice! I have never ridden in a limo before. I-I mean not one this nice," Haywire said when she realized that the privacy screen was still down.

"I was unaware that you were displeased with your limos, Ms. Rosenfield. I will make sure that your limos are replaced with new ones," Highlander replied, easily slipping into his security role of the mission.

"Thank you Mr. Burnett," Haywire replied with a voice that spoke levels of confidence that she did not have. Once Haywire was assured that the driver was no longer suspicious, she turned her gaze to watch the buildings of New York City go by in a blur of gray and bright neon signs. They arrived in front of the Plaza Hotel around 5:30 in the evening.

"Welcome welcome! Am I save to assume that you are part of the weapons convention Madame?" The host asked as Haywire and Highlander walked into the lobby.

"Yes she is. This is Ms. Hayley Rosenfield and I am her personal guard," Highlander replied as he walked in front of Haywire so as to block part of the host's vision of her.

"Only one guard Madame?" the host asked in disbelief.

"I'm not the head of a weapons corporation for nothing sir. I am capable of handling myself in a situation. I just like having a wall of muscle walking beside me," Haywire replied casually as she sauntered up to the host. "Now I would like the key to my room. I'm very exhausted and I would like to freshen up before I join the others for conversation and demostration," Haywire continued as she hardened her gaze at the host.

"Yes of course! One moment if you please," the host said as he quickly walked over to the check in desk to fetch hers and Highlander's room keys. "I do hope you enjoy your stay and the convention Madame," the host replied with a quivering voice when he noticed that Highlander glaring at him.

"I'm sure I will," Haywire replied as she motioned for the bellhop to follow them to the elevator. It only took them a few moments for them to locate their rooms and tip the bellhops graciously. "It's about time! I need to get out of this bloody dress!" Haywire exclaimed as she kicked her heels off and let her hair down. "Hallelujah I was able to at least get some dress suits. If I had to wear a dress every day for this mission I was going to go nutso!" Haywire said as she unpacked one of the suits and her toiletries. After a brief shower, Haywire dressed herself in a black pant suit with a black short sleeve blouse and a bright green tie and some conservative black pumps. She pulled some of her hair back in a half ponytail and left the rest loose.

"So much for no neon colors huh?" Highlander said when she walked out of her room to meet him.

"They didn't know I had neon ties so I just let them believe they won the neon fight. Now can we head down to the convention? I want to see how many weapons I can make and improve," Haywire said as she headed to the elevator doors.

"What if there's something that you don't need to improve?" Highlander asked as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Then I need to find some way to defeat them or make them obsolete," Haywire replied with a "duh" tone of voice.

"You and your thought process," Highlander said with an amused huff.

"Yeah well it's thanks to my thought process that ya'll get new weapons and technology so I wouldn't complain," Haywire said as she strutted out of the elevator and down the hall to the convention. "Oh. My. Gummy bears," Haywire said when she walked into the meeting room the convention was held in. Weapons of various styles were being shown off by corporations around the world.

"Now I see why Hawk asked you to come. Just from the few moments and hearing all this technical mumbo jumbo and I'm already lost," Highlander said as he tried to decipher the technical terms that he was hearing. He looked over at Haywire to find that her eyes were blown wide and she was bouncing like a kid in a candy store. "You alright?" he questioned cautiously.

"There's so many things that are…are…" Haywire started as she continued to look around.

"Are?" Highlander prompted.

"SHINEY!" Haywire shouted with childlike glee that brought attention to the duo. Highlander tried very hard to not burst out laughing, but he was unsuccessful as he watched the weapons tech bounce from one weapon to another and asked questions about each individual weapon. Highlander simply smiled and chuckled as he kept a close watch on her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read me! I am super sorry for this series of delays in my updating. But in my family, school comes first so that's why I've been so late in updating. Hopefully ya'll can forgive me for that. Well here it is the next installment of Haywire madness!**

Chapter 10: Wait a minute…aren't you supposed to be in jail?

"What a great convention this is turning out to be. Don't you agree?" Haywire said as she loosened her neon green tie then stretched her arms over her head.

"It would have been better if you stayed within my line of sight," Highlander grumbled as he rubbed his temples in hopes of getting rid of his oncoming migraine.

"Oh please, like I could stay in one place for too long. There was way too many things to examine and question about. Besides, I was in your line of sight for a good portion of the time," Haywire defended as she stood in front of her door while kicking off her black pumps. "Well I'm off for a long shower and a bit of tinkering. Night, Highlander," Haywire said as she waved lazily while watching Highlander enter his room with a tired yawn. Smiling, Haywire turned to open her door, but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, Haywire almost screamed in shock.

Further down the hall was McCullen, a.k.a, Destro. He was walking briskly down the hall way while trying to be discreet. Making a snap decision, Haywire chucked her shoes into her room then snuck her way down the hallway barefoot.

"Curse my lack of grace. Snake Eyes should be doing this, not me," Haywire grumbled under her breath as she tried to stay close enough to Destro without alerting him. "I thought the Alpha Team captured him and Cobra…" Haywire said as she saw Destro enter a room. Quietly stalking over to the door, she carefully placed her ear against the door.

"Did anyone see you?" A raspy voice that Haywire recognized to be Cobra Commander's asked.

"Of course no one saw me. The people around here are bloody oblivious," Destro replied in his thick accent.

"Now who is at this convention that I should be concerned about?" Cobra Commander asked. Haywire furrowed her brows as she struggled to hear Destro's reply.

"They are all amateurs that are trying to impress big corporations. Only a few of them have a chance of becoming something great…in the next hundred years," Destro said with a demeaning scoff. "But there is someone here that I don't recognize. A, Hayley Rosenfield. It doesn't say what corporation she's the head of but she is marked as VIP," Destro said as he racked his brain for any thought of who this woman was.

"Sounds familiar. But until we know more about this woman, we don't act. Send one of our lackeys to find out about this, Hayley Rosenfield," Cobra Commander said with a definitive tone.

"Yes sir," Destro said. Haywire didn't stay to hear if there was anything else of importance. She quickly but quietly walked down to the end of the hall, and once she was positive that Destro and Cobra Commander couldn't hear her, she bolted down to Highlander's room.

"Wake up! Oh come one wake up please!" Haywire pounded while pleading through the thick door.

"You better have a good reason to be waking me up, Haywire," Highlander grumbled as he effortlessly caught Haywire's thin wrist before she knocked on his chest.

"We can't talk about it out here," was all Haywire muttered through her shaking lips. Seeing how distressed she looked, Highlander dragged her into his room.

"Spill," was the simple command.

"Cobra Commander and Destro are here, in this hotel. They're trying to figure out who they should recruit or kill," Haywire started before Highlander placed a hand over her mouth.

"Woah, woah, woah. Those two are heavily locked down at the Pit. There's no way they are here," Highlander said before Haywire cut him off.

"They are here. Unless you know someone else that's walking around with a metal face?" Haywire said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll check in with HQ. Does that make you happy?" Highlander asked, getting an affirmative nod in return. Sighing, he walked over to his laptop and started a secure chat channel to the base. They waited as the static cleared, revealing the confused face of Breaker and General Hawk.

"What's going on you two?" Hawk asked once the image was clear.

"Haywire wanted to check something," Highlander said as he moved aside to reveal the stressed weapons tech.

"What's going on, Haywire?" Hawk asked with an all business tone.

"Are Cobra Commander and Destro in the base holding cells?" Haywire asked bluntly.

"Why do you ask that?" Breaker piped up in confusion.

"She thinks she saw Destro in the hotel," Highlander explained in exasperation.

"And like I asked earlier; how many guys do you know with metal faces?" Haywire asked. General Hawk was far too busy thinking to reprimand Haywire for her whining.

"Someone check the holding cells, stat!" General Hawk shouted. "And I don't mean looking at the security camera!" he further explained when he saw someone switch over to the security cameras.

"Sir, you can't be serious," Highlander said when someone ran out to check the Joes' holding cell.

"I'm dead serious. If Haywire believes what she saw, I'm not going to give her legit evidence to not worry," General Hawk said. "Other than that; how's the convention?" Hawk asked.

"It's amazing! You will never believe what some of these people are putting on display!" Haywire ranted about the different weapons and defense systems that people created as General Hawk tried to look interested without being confused.

"Um sir," the Joe that went to check the holding cells said as he re-entered.

"What?" General Hawk said, effectively ending Haywire's tech rant.

"Um, the cells are empty," he said nervously. General Hawk's eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"I want the designer of the holding cells here now," General Hawk said. "And get the rest of the Alpha Team as well!" he shouted after the Joes that dispersed to locate the requested members. It took very little time for everyone to make it to the command center.

"Hi Snake Eyes!" Haywire said enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked for everyone.

"Cobra Commander and Destro have escaped and are at the hotel that Haywire and Highlander are in," General Hawk said.

"What!" Snake Eyes signed rapidly. "Are you ok?" Snake Eyes signed with tense shoulders.

"I'm alright. Highlander will be able to handle anything," Haywire said while waving her hand dismissively. "Now who was the idiot that designed the holding cells?" Haywire said, switching her face from bright and cheery to deadly calm and serious.

"That would be me. And before you start pointing fingers at me, I'm not the one responsible for their escape," the technician said.

"Scatter Shot **(No he's not an actual Joe I just needed a name)**. I should have known it would be your faulty schematics," Haywire said with a growl.

"And what makes me at fault?" He shouted in outrage.

"Because it was your schematics that the builders used! So I think that puts the blame on you instantly. For crying out loud you could have at least have someone double check your plans! Because now I'm the target for Cobra lackeys!" Haywire shouted in frustration, forgetting that the others were in the command center when she shouted that she was the next target.

"What do you mean, target?" Duke asked, interrupting Haywire's temper tantrum.

"Did I say target? I uh…meant…uh…" Haywire stumbled, realizing that Snake Eyes was about to walk out of the command center. "Where are you going hon?" Haywire asked.

"To get a jet ready and to pack so I can join you and Highlander," Snake Eyes signed in a bored way.

"You're not going anywhere Snake. No one is going anywhere. We don't want to alert anyone to what's going on," General Hawk said. "Now, you two, exercise extreme caution. Highlander, don't let her bounce off again," he instructed.

"Got it boss man. See you guys when this is all over," Highlander said as he signed off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! This has got to be one of the speediest updates I've ever done on a story but this chapter is a bit of special order. This chapter is dedicated to blackrosewitch1996 because she's letting me use her OC for this chapter and possible future ones. And thank you everyone for your reviews. Please keep it up or else I won't know what ya'll want to read.**

Chapter 11: A Friend on the Outside

"You heard Hawk, stay within my line of sight at all times," Highlander said the next day at the convention.

"I heard. I'll try to contain my excitement," Haywire said with a dejected sigh. "But I better not hear any complaining from you," Haywire said as she narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"My lips are sealed…for the most part," Highlander said with a cheeky smile. Sighing and shaking her blonde head, she calmly walked over to a display that an eager creator was bragging at.

"This gun is so smart that all you have to do is give it a range and it will hit in the middle of that range everytime!" The enthusiastic creator explained to the couple of corporate heads that were gathered around.

"How can you be positive that it hits in the center of that particular range all the time?" Haywire asked as she crossed her arms over her modest navy blouse and popped her black slack clad hip out.

"Well I have done numerous tests with this weapon and it has never missed thus far," the creator said with an edge. Quirking an unimpressed eyebrow, Haywire took a couple steps closer to the weapon that was being displayed.

"And where exactly did you test this weapon?" Haywire asked as she closely examined the targeting system. Highlander stood back in shock at how calm and serious Haywire was acting.

_Well when you_'re _investigating weapons I guess there's no room for funny business._ Highlander thought to himself.

"I tested it in a secure environment if you're concerned that I just fired it in any old place," the creator said in a clipped tone.

"Actually I was afraid that it was in a secure environment. Secure means that there's no air flow or obstacles. This weapon would be an excellent weapon in a building scenario, but in the outdoors is basically no different than any other gun," Haywire said as she straightened herself up to look the creator in the eyes.

"And why do you say that Ms…"the creator asked, leaving his sentence hanging.

"Rosenfield. And I say that because what if this weapon was being used in some place that has high winds such as Wyoming or Chicago? The bullet would still be forced off course by the winds. Unless you have factored in environmental complications, then you don't have a 'perfect' weapon," Haywire said before she turned on her heel and walked back to Highlander. "People are seriously ridiculous," she said as they walked over to a different display, ignoring the now fuming weapon creator. Haywire was far too interested in the weapons around her to notice that a woman was walking in the opposite direction and heading straight towards her. Their shoulder bumped and they turned to one another to apologize, but stopped short when they saw each other.

"Pardon me ma'am," the woman with dark brown hair said, her unusual violet eyes sparking in recognition of Haywire.

"Pardon me," Haywire replied, her blue eyes twinkling with barely concealed amusement. The two women ceased their staring contest and continued on their individual ways.

"What was that all about?" Highlander asked when Haywire finally caught up with him.

"Nothing, simply apologizing for bumping into her," Haywire said as she turned her head, throwing the woman a wink when she turned around herself. Highlander simply shrugged and continued to follow Haywire and she continued to question creators and their weapons.

Time passed quickly and soon lunch was being served to the members of the convention.

"It's about time they served lunch," Highlander said as he and Haywire stood in line at the buffet that the hotel set up for the guests.

"I am feeling a bit hungry myself," Haywire said as she looked around. She stopped looking when her eyes connected with a set of violet eyes. "I'm going to see what they have over there, I'll meet you at the table," Haywire said as she moved off to the area that the woman was at, not waiting for a reply from Highlander.

"It's good to see you again, Nightshade," Haywire said once she reached the woman.

"It's good to see you as well, Haywire. I trust this convention is fun for you?" Nightshade asked as she slowly placed some food on her plate.

"It would be more fun if I wasn't a possible target," Haywire said with an agitated tone.

"What do you mean, 'possible target'?" Nightshade asked in a cold tone.

"A couple of high class criminals managed to break out of Joe HQ and find their way here. I followed one of them to a hotel room where I heard them discuss sending a lackey to find out about me," Haywire explained briefly, knowing that her friend would get everything from it.

"I'll keep my eye on you, give me our signal when you recognize a possible threat," Nightshade said as her and Haywire paused in gathering food.

"Will do. Hey by the way, why are you here?" Haywire asked randomly.

"I work for the White House, when we hear about weapons we're there to make sure we're ready for anything," Nightshade answered before she walked away without further ado.

"Pardon me ma'am," A smooth male voice sounded behind Haywire and Highlander. Turning, Haywire had to hold back a gasp of shock when she became face to face with none other than Storm Shadow. Highlander bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from lashing out and moved his hands behind his back to prevent Storm Shadow from seeing his clenched fists. **(I know the movie had Storm Shadow die but I find it screwed up that he died, so for this story he's alive. If you don't like it then I'm sorry but this is my story.)**

"Yes?" Haywire said with a forced bored tone.

"Forgive me but I would like to ask you a few questions. You see, I'm not familiar with you or your corporation," Storm Shadow said smoothly, throwing in a charming smile in hopes of convincing her to say yes.

"And what questions do you have for me?" Haywire asked in a professional tone.

"Just a few about what your corporation does and how it became," Storm Shadow replied, "Shall we step outside for a bit so we do not block the flow of people?" he gestured to the double doors that led to the main lobby.

"I agree, but my guard is coming with us," Haywire replied as she took a few calculated steps forward. She looked around and caught Nightshade's attention. She moved some of her bangs behind her ear, moving her fingers in a come-hither motion towards the door. Nightshade gave a miniscule nod in reply and stalked slowly towards the lobby.

"I do not mind him. Someone who is marked as VIP should always have a guard with them," Storm Shadow said as he followed Haywire out towards the lobby. Once Haywire stepped over the threshold she realized that it was unusually empty and her heart rate sky rocketed.

"Now about these questions," Haywire began before a hand was clasped over her mouth and a concealed blade was pointed at her throat.

"The questions can wait. Now it's time that you cooperate to ensure not only your safety, but your guard's safety," Storm Shadow said as he turned her to see that Highlander was being held by two other lackeys of Cobra. "So do you agree to cooperate?" he asked the wide eyed woman he held captive. Haywire simply nodded once.

**Yay I can finally put a cliff hanger in this story! I promise to not leave ya'll hanging for too long this time. And like I said before, all credit for Nightshade goes to blackrosewitch1996. Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive my delay in updating. But at the time I was busy with college and finals and then I had to figure out how to write this chapter, so yeah things got a little out of hand. But at last! I have an update to bring you! Please review because it ensures me that ya'll are getting what you want to read. And also, Nightshade does not belong to me, she belongs to blackrosewitch1996. Thank you!**

Chapter 12: Did I Miss Something?

"Very good little technician. I guess there really is a brain under all that blonde hair," Storm Shadow sneered. Haywire glared momentarily before she felt the cold steel of the blade press closer to her throat, causing her eyes to close in fear. Haywire may be a Joe, but she was not trained for combat or situations like that one she and Highlander were currently in.

"Um, I have a quick question," Highlander piped up while he took a break from trying to free himself, "Why is there no one in the lobby?" he asked with complete curiosity. Haywire nodded her head as much as she could in Storm Shadow's grip to agree that she wondered that as well.

"Well, we can't exactly leave any witnesses to this…_minor_…incident," Storm Shadow said with a malicious smile and chuckle. His smile only widened when he felt the tremor that went through Haywire at his comment. "Now, let's take this little conversation somewhere more private," He said as he dragged Haywire off to a deserted conference room, Highlander being dragged not far behind.

"You certainly know how to get yourself into sticky situations Haywire," Nightshade muttered as she watched Haywire and Highlander get dragged off. Her violet eyes narrowed in determination as she deftly moved to follow the montage of characters.

"Now, you will answer every single question. And if you're as smart as I hope you are, you will answer truthfully. Scream and you can say goodbye to your existence as well as your friend's," Storm Shadow said before he removed his hand from Haywire's mouth. "Now, why don't you tell me about your company," he said while waving his knife around idly.

"What exactly do you want to know," Haywire said, trying to stall for time in hopes that Nightshade was close by.

"What type of weapons do you specialize in?" Storm Shadow said with a pointed glare.

"Don't tell them anything!" Highlander shouted before he was brutally punched in the gut, sending him to a slouch to try and catch his breath.

"Bite your tongue guard. Or your next outburst will result in more than a blow to the stomach," Storm Shadow said as he held his knife in preparation of throwing it. Highlander glared from his crouched position. "Now answer the question Ms. Rosenfield," he said as he turned his glare back towards Haywire.

"We specialize in a lot of weapons. Mostly advanced hand held weaponry such as swords and guns. We also have come up with prototypes for automated weaponry and infantry," Haywire said with a defiant glare as she leaned back on her hands against the table in the conference room and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"Automated infantry?" Storm Shadow asked with genuine interest.

"Unmanned infantry that was designed to eliminate the need for front line soldiers in battles. But as I stated, they are still in the prototype stage," Haywire said with a bored tone. She briefly glanced at the closed doors of the conference room before directing her gaze back to Storm Shadow.

"Hoping for someone to come in and rescue you?" Storm Shadow said with a hint of amusement. "No one knows we're in here, so it's best to not hope," he said with a dismissive shrug.

"And you better hope these goons can keep a hold of me," Highlander said as he grew closer to gaining release. The goons were grunting with exertion to try and keep the infiltrator in their grasps.

"I warned you! Now it's time for you to realize your foolishness!" Storm Shadow shouted as he swung his arm, sending the knife in his grasp to go flying towards Highlander.

"Highlander!" Haywire shouted in fear as her eyes widened in fear and shock before snapping shut in hopes of avoiding the sight of the blade running through Highlander's skin. However she opened her eyes when she did not hear the sound of a pained grunt. A gasp was forced from her mouth at the sight of Nightshade holding the blade of the knife between two of her fingers. "Nightshade!" she shouted in joy.

"It looked as though you could use a hand my friend," Nightshade said as she narrowed her eyes towards Storm Shadow. "Now why don't we play this game my way," she said with a deadly tone. She threw the knife backwards, sending it into the shoulder of one of the goons holding Highlander. Seeing that one of his arms was released, he threw a vicious punch into the face of the other goon, sending him flying back into the wall. "And in order to play my game I need a bit more muscle," Nightshade said with a small smirk as Highlander walked up to her side. Highlander smiled with amusement as he cracked his knuckles in preparation of a good fight.

"You helped me, I'll help you. What's the game plan?" Highlander asked Nightshade.

"You protect Haywire, I'll focus on the ninja," Nightshade said before she leaped over the table to engage Storm Shadow in combat. Shrugging, Highlander hurried over to Haywire's side.

"You ok?" Highlander asked as he checked her for injuries.

"I'm alright. Highlander, behind you!" Haywire exclaimed as the goons stood up and moved towards the duo. Turning around, Highlander instructed Haywire to stay behind him. The first goon tried to tackle Highlander, but he merely ducked down and vaulted the man over his head, sending him crashing into a set of chairs and the wall. The second goon suffered a similar fate as he swung his fist towards Highlander's face, only to have it caught in a vice like clutch.

"Next time you decide to become a goon, think again," Highlander said before turning around and bring the man arm of his shoulder, then pulling forward, throwing the goon and causing him to slam right into the other goon. Highlander stood up and dusted his hands off. "Two goons are out for the count," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"But what about Nightshade?" Haywire asked with worry. Both turned their gazes towards the other end of the conference room only to see that Nightshade had Storm Shadow in cuffs and on his knees.

"Never fear, Haywire, you should always remember that I'm quite capable of handling myself," Nightshade said with a smirk and a wink towards Haywire.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry. And besides, look at the state of your half of the room. It's in complete shambles and has at least…20 or so blades stuck in the walls," Haywire said with an adorable pout, causing Nightshade and Highlander to chuckle and shake their heads. "Now let me get a look at Storm there," Haywire said as she moved towards the pair.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Highlander asked as he followed a couple steps behind her.

"The same thing that was on Baroness," Haywire murmured as she examined both sides of Storm Shadow's neck closely. "And voila, there's the little bugger," Haywire said as she saw the moving Cobra insignia on the upper part of his neck. "This explains everything," Haywire said while flashing her trademark, 1000 watt smile.

"Explains everything…how?" Nightshade asked while quirking an eyebrow in interest.

"Um, why don't I tell you about it on the flight over to HQ?" Haywire said as she turned to Highlander. "Highlander, will you call Hawk and order us a pick up please?" Haywire asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it," Highlander said as he moved out of the conference room and towards his hotel room to grab the laptop, leaving the two girls and one criminal by themselves.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," Nightshade said with an expressionless face.

"Eh heh heh heh, yeah I know," Haywire said as she rubbed the back of her head in a nervous gesture.

**And there it is ladies and gents. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I beg ya'll for forgiveness on how long it's been since I've updated. College science courses are kicking my butt and I have both chemistry and biology. They're not exactly conducive to writing updates I must say. But here is the latest installment of utter Haywire madness. Once again, so sorry for the long wait, hopefully this will make up for it. And please review, it helps me write what you want to read. That is after all, the purpose of being an author!**

Chapter 13:Go to Your Room Young Lady!

It only took a couple hours for the Joe pickup to come find a sheepish looking Haywire standing in the lobby of the hotel. General Hawk raised an eyebrow in question before he finally asked what was on everyone else's mind.

"Why did Highlander call for a pickup?" General Hawk asked the now fidgeting Haywire.

"Well um, you see…umm…Storm Shadow attacked me and Highlander and my buddy Nightshade helped us out. And there's a conference room that is in complete ruins because _someone_ had to go overboard," Haywire explained as she gave a bored Nightshade a pointed look. Sighing, General Hawk shook his head.

"Where is Storm Shadow?" General asked the two young ladies who were standing in front of him. They pointed to the doors of a conference room. General Hawk walked over cautiously. When he opened the door, he face-palmed at the amount of damage that was done to the room before turning to glare menacingly at the two women. "Could you have done any more damage?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well Nightshade could have used more knives. I lost count of how many she carries," Haywire answered before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly at her realization, "that was rhetorical, huh?" she only received a nod of confirmation before she looked down and scuffed the toe of her shoe lightly.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to play twenty questions?" Nightshade asked with a slight edge. Remembering that there was an unknown woman standing next to his weapon tech, Hawk turned and galred. "Don't try the glare thing on me. I work for the White House if that's what you're concerned about," Nightshade said as she narrowed her violet eyes slightly.

"Don't worry about her boss man. Haywire apparently knows her," Highlander said from within the conference room where he was using Storm Shadow as a foot rest.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Highlander. Now let's get this mess cleaned up before someone else wonders what's going on. I need a small group to work on this conference room. Try and make everything look normal. Highlander, discreetly load Storm Shadow and the knocked out goons into the Hummer. Haywire, go to yours and Highlander's room and pack everything back up. And take your friend with you," General Hawk ordered before pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes of delaying the oncoming headache.

"Sir, is Nightshade coming with us?" Haywire asked with a slight pout. General Hawk simply nodded yes and made a shooing motion to the women. "Yay!" Haywire said in joy before grabbing Nightshade's wrist and dragging her to the elevator. The two women entered the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button to begin their ascent. "Sorry about General Hawk. He's been under a bit of stress and then getting a request for early pick up must not have been good news for him," Haywire said as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

"It makes no difference what mood he was in. I just want answers and I want them soon, Haywire," Nightshade said as she turned her violet gaze on Haywire who stopped her bouncing.

"I can only disclose so much, Nightshade. As much as I would like to tell you everything, there are protocols that all Joes have to follow," Haywire sighed before turning her gaze downward. "I just want this whole thing to be done with right now," she sighed out.

"Can you tell me who this wacko is that has a hit on you?" Nightshade asked gently. She didn't mean to sound harsh, it was just in her nature due to her past.

"His alias is Cobra Commander. He was originally held at the Joes' headquarters. But thanks to faulty machinery that I take no credit to, he and his right hand lackey, Destro, managed to get out without being noticed. I'm sure Sgt. Stone and Sgt. Slaughter aren't amused at the lack of attention of the guards. Anyways, they both came here to check out the new weapon technology and find out if there's anyone worth recruiting. My actual name wasn't known by either of them so they sent Storm Shadow to find out what I do. And that's about all that I can divulge to you," Haywire explained as she listed off on her fingers what she was saying.

"Sounds like you've had an eventful couple of days," Nightshade joked as the two of them walked out of the elevator and towards the rooms.

"Yeah and that's only half of what actually happened," Haywire giggled before she began to throw her dirty clothes back into her suitcase and all of her tools she took out. Nightshade simply shook her head at Haywire and all of her random tools of destruction. "Now on to Highlander's room!" Haywire shouted in hyperactive energy. They made quick work of Highlander's room and then moved off to Nightshade's room.

"You stay out here, I don't want you getting injured by anything you clutz," Nightshade said as though she was talking to a puppy a person was training. Haywire stuck her tongue out and plopped cross-legged on the floor with a pout. Nightshade simply chuckled and walked into her hotel room. Not even five minutes later she walked back out with her suit case in tow. "Let's go get my answers," she said as she walked past the pouting weapons tech.

"Hey wait up!" Haywire shouted as she leapt to her feet and grabbed the handles of hers and Highlander's suitcases and running after her laughing friend. The two women made it back down to the lobby to find General Hawk waiting for the two of them.

"Let's go ladies. There's a lot of things I need to do and being here isn't one of them," He said before turning on his heel and walking towards the doors. The two women looked at each other, shrugged, and walked behind the General.

"Snake Eyes, I swear if you don't stop your pacing I'm going to stab you with your own sword," Baroness shouted in frustration at the frantic ninja. "She will be home in a couple hours," she continued on before returning to her book and the comfort of Duke's arms around her waist.

"Yeah man, it's not like she's injured. Highlander told us that everyone was alright so just calm down," Ripcord said from his place on the couch playing videogames. Snake Eyes shook his head and went to his meditation mat, hoping that it will pass the time faster than his pacing.

"I think Snakes' more worried about the fact that Storm Shadow was there," Scarlett said as she stopped her treadmill and wiped her face off. "Of course I would be too if the person I killed suddenly reappeared," she mumbled before taking a swig of water from her bottle.

"I can still hear," Snake Eyes signed before going back to his meditation.

"Sorry Snake," Scarlett said as she walked over to join Ripcord on the couch.

"Attention, General on floor," Heavy Duty shouted as General Hawk walked into the Rec Room.

"At ease everyone. I've brought our weapons tech and infiltrator home. You can get details from them. Now I need to go and supervise the nanomite shut down in Storm Shadow," General Hawk said as he turned around and walked back out into the rest of The Pit.

"Snake Eyes!" Haywire shouted before she glomped the relieved ninja. "Did ya miss me?" she asked with a giggle.

"Of course I did you goof," Snake Eyes signed before hugging Haywire tightly again. "I was worried when Storm Shadow was brought up," he signed when Haywire pulled back and smiled.

"I'm alright. Oh guys I have someone to introduce to ya'll," Haywire said as she turned and bounced out of Snake Eyes' arms. She skipped over to the only awkward member in the Rec Room and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Everyone, this is Nightshade. She works for the White House and has been given the opportunity of becoming a Joe," Haywire introduced. She then moved around the room, dragging Nightshade with her so she can meet everyone on the Alpha Team.

"So how do you two meet exactly?" Breaker asked as everyone sat around the couch and caught up with what was going on.

"Um, I hacked the Joe's and she stopped me in my tracks before I got too far. After that we sorta just started communicating and trading information," Nightshade said before she took a sip of her water she grabbed earlier.

"Wait a minute, you and Haywire have been trading information?" Scarlett asked with a slight edge.

"Nothing too bad, Scarlett, just minor things like weapon ideas and possible threats," Haywire said as she coward into Snake Eyes' side.

"Important or not, you're still in trouble young lady. Now go to your room and stay there till one of us sends Timber to get you!" Scarlett said as she pointed to the door of the Rec Room.

"Awww," Haywire said as she slumped out of the rec room to her room.

**And there is the long overdue update! And now I have a favor for any and all of you. I need to end this story soon before it just goes on and becomes boring. SOOOO I would like your opinion on how I should end it. Thank you all once again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my readers! Thank you all soo much for your ideas on how I should end this story. So here it is ladies and gentlemen, the second to last chapter of ****Not Completely Crazy****! Oh and if ya'll haven't, check out Beefstew's story ****When Dragons Breath Fire****. It's so far turning out to be a great story and Haywire makes a few cameo appearances. Read and review please!**

Chapter 14: Being a Joe is Tough Work

It was few weeks after the Storm Shadow and Nightshade incident and the Joes were slowly getting used to having them both on the team.

"You frustrating woman, I swear you're unable to follow simple instructions!" Storm Shadow shouted in frustration to an equally frustrated Nightshade.

"You dumbass wannabe ninja, you're unable to listen to simple opinions!" Nightshade shouted back before storming out of the training room in huff. Storm Shadow shook his head in aggravation before following after the pissed off woman. Haywire, who was lounging on Snake Eyes' lap in the rec room, was startled off with an eep as Nightshade burst into the rec room. "I have had it with that ninja. Not you Snake Eyes," Nightshade said as she walked over to the couch.

"What do you mean?" Haywire asked as she stood up and rubbed her sore butt from when she landed abruptly. Snake Eyes grabbed her waist and pulled her back down onto his lap without a moment's thought.

"What I mean is, is that Storm Shadow is seriously pissing me off. I am just as trained as he is when it comes to fighting and he treats me like I don't know how to fight. Last time I checked, I kicked his ass at the hotel, not the other way around," Nightshade ranted as she paced back and forth in front of the couch, Snake Eyes and Haywire following her movements with heads.

"You have to understand something about Storm Shadow. He was very troubled and I have to take some responsibility for that," Snake Eyes signed to the pacing woman.

"Yeah honey. And besides, you and he are under a lot of pressure because you guys are still going through Joe training. So just take a chill pill and remember that you're both under a lot of pressure," Haywire said as wriggled out of Snake Eyes' grasp to get something to drink.

"I don't care if we're both under a lot of pressure. Doesn't mean he gets the right to act as though I don't know how to fight," Nightshade grumbled as she flopped onto the couch just as the door to the rec room opened.

"There you are! We still have training to do!" Storm Shadow said in frustration.

"Woah, Storm, relax. You're going to get your butt kicked soon enough by my uncle. No need to go all gung-ho about it," Haywire said as she walked past him to take her seat on Snake Eyes' lap.

"While I am grateful that you deactivated the nanomites swimming through my blood, that doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do," Storm Shadow said through clenched teeth. Haywire raised an unimpressed eyebrow over the rim of her soda glass.

"I wasn't telling you what to do. It was merely a friendly suggestion. And I think I know that my uncle will kick your ninja butt," Haywire said with a bright smile and a giggle.

"Oh really, and who might I ask, is your uncle?" Storm Shadow said in a condescending tone with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Haywire merely continued to smile as her answer.

"I get a feeling we're going to find out soon," Nightshade said as she stared at her neon friend from the corner of her eye. Haywire nodded with enthusiasm, almost knocking her head into Snake Eyes' jaw before he moved it back quickly. "Well until your uncle gets here, I'm going to take a break so then I'm at my best when I face him," Nightshade said with a shrug as she turned towards the TV and watched the movie that the two previous occupants were watching.

"I suggest you follow her lead, Storm Shadow. You're going to need your strength to face my uncle," Haywire said over her shoulder to the still fuming ninja. Storm Shadow simply stalked out of the rec room. "I think he's going to regret not listening to me," Haywire mumbled before she shrugged and cuddled closer to her human space heater.

**()**

Thundering footsteps could be heard throughout The Pit. All of the Joes wandering the hallways quickly dashed to the walls and faced forward with their arms up in a perfect salute. The colossus of a man nodded in approval before thundering down the hall.

"Where are the newbies?" the man asked in a gruff voice once he entered the training room. Sgt. Stone looked up from his clipboard and motioned to the corner of the room where a group of three could be seen. Two of which were arguing vigorously and the other was standing by with a nervous look on her face. "Newbies! Front and center!" the man shouted to the three in the corner. All three bodies turned and only one smiled in joy.

"Uncle Slaughter!" Haywire shouted as she rushed forward in a blur of neon green and purple. Said blur soon crashed into the brick wall of a man who laughed in a rough manner.

"Haywire! How is my favorite little niece?" Sgt. Slaughter asked while looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Oh I'm good. I got to go on a mission for the first time ever!" Haywire said as she bounced up and down in front of her uncle.

"Really? You didn't destroy anything on accident did you?" Sgt. Slaughter asked as he calmly put one of his huge hands on Haywire's small shoulder, ceasing her bouncing instantly.

"No! But the new recruits you get to fight did a bit of damage to a conference room," Haywire explained as she pointed a thumb to the two stunned soon-to-be Joes with a pout on her face.

"Really? Well it sounds like I get to have a bit of fun with these two," Sgt. Slaughter said with a sinister smile on his face. He watched calmly as the two recruits walked forward hesitantly. "Now maggots! I don't have time to wait for ya'll to grow a pair and get over here!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted when he grew impatient with the two.

"That, is your uncle?" Nightshade asked in astonishment.

"Yep. He's my mom's brother. He's actually the one that recommended that I become a Joe," Haywire said with a thousand watt smile that never left her face.

"Maybe I should have listened to you," Storm Shadow said with a hint of nervousness.

"Maybe you should have Mr. Ninja. Now I kicked Snake Eyes' butt, so you shouldn't be any different. I want to get what I know out of the way, so you're first," Sgt. Slaughter said before he walked over to the center of the training mats.

"Good luck Storm Shadow!" Haywire shouted with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"How come I have a feeling he's not going to be in the same condition that he's in now?" Nightshade asked.

"Oh that's because he isn't," Haywire said in a nonchalant way, causing Nightshade's eyes to bug out.

"Being a Joe is going to be a lot of work," Nightshade mumbled under her breath as she watched Storm Shadow be tossed around like a rag doll.

**Next chapter is the last chapter ladies and gentlemen! So if you have any more suggestions for the ending please post them so I can consider them! Thanks everyone for being such devoted readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's finally here! The last chapter of ****Not Completely Crazy****! I have to thank all of you for being such great readers and helping me as well as being so patient when I didn't update for a bit. I hope that this chapter will be just as great as the rest of the story. And never fear, there will be a sequel after I get a chance to see the second movie, which is coming out on May 25! So I hope ya'll enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter 15: Invincible Chickens!

"You really should have taken my advice Storm Shadow," Haywire said with an evil grin spreading across her face as she stood over the back of the couch that Storm Shadow was laying on. She only received a glare in return.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Ripcord asked when he walked into the rec room and spied the two newest recruits nursing various injuries.

"Her uncle, that's what," Nightshade spat with deadly venom. "I cannot believe that both of us got our butts whooped by a guy with no fighting finesse," she muttered in disdain.

"Hey now, hey now, hey now; my uncle does have fighting finesse. Just because it's not ninja finesse doesn't mean he lacks it," Haywire said in defense of her uncle, "Besides, he's the toughest Joe trainer there is and for good reason. He's in charge of reforming the Joes that get out of line or too big for their britches," Haywire explained as she filled a Ziploc bag with ice in the kitchen. "So of course he's going to kick your guys' butts," she continued as she walked over and plopped the bag of ice on Storm Shadow's battered knee. Storm Shadow gave a groan of appreciation once the cold sensation hit his knee.

"Thank you. For someone who dresses so annoyingly bright, you certainly have your uses," Storm Shadow said as he relaxed further into the couch.

"Umm…thanks…I think" Haywire said in confusion as she walked back from the kitchen with a second bag of ice and handed it to Nightshade who gave an enthusiastic thank you as she placed it on her aching shoulder.

"Sheesh, you two look like you've fought with a meat tenderizer," Duke said as he too, entered the rec room with Baroness in tow.

"Well, well, well; looks like Mr. Cool Ninja got his butt whooped finally. Too bad I wasn't there to watch it," Baroness said with a smirk as she patted Storm Shadow on the cheek lightly.

"Oh it was hilarious! My uncle was laughing the entire time!" Haywire said in excitement as she ran over to hug Baroness.

"I didn't know you had an uncle that's a Joe," Baroness said with a hint of curiosity as she leaned back from the hug.

"Yeah. He's Joe name is Sgt. Slaughter. He's my mom's little brother," Haywire said with her signature 1000 watt smile. Baroness simply gave a tense smile and walked over to where Duke was sitting.

"She's kidding right?" Baroness whispered to Duke in worry.

"I wish she was, but she isn't," Duke whispered back with a flinch. "I've never had to fight him, but I have met him. And if he's the 'little' brother, I don't know if I want to meet her mom," Duke said with a small shudder. Baroness merely shuddered right along with him. Haywire was off in her own little world, laying on her stomach on the floor setting up the Nintendo 64.

"What'cha playing?" Ripcord asked as he watched Haywire put in the game cartridge.

"Zelda!" Haywire said with a giggle. She went back into her own little neon world as she started running around smashing pots and bad guys. The other's merely shook their heads and went back to their own activities. A few moments later, everyone heard a growling sound that resembled an annoyed Chihuahua. Looking around, they couldn't find the source until Breaker pointed to the neon blob on the floor.

"Haywire, everything ok?" Heavy Duty asked as he watched the typically smiling woman scowl in annoyance.

"No! The stupid fairy won't leave me alone and I can't find a way to kill her. I really wish I could use her for fishing bait," Haywire growled out in frustration as the fairy said her customary "Hey! Listen!". "I'm going to kill that fairy…somehow, some way," she growled viciously as she hacked away at a spider that was in her way. Everyone sighed and shook their heads at her. Snake Eyes finally joined the motley crew in the rec room and merely watched his lover smash the buttons of her controller with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

"How long has she been playing?" Snake Eyes signed.

"About an hour," Storm Shadow replied with a bored tone and he continued to watch Haywire go through the town and smash pots. "Though I fail to see how this is entertaining to play," He said with a sigh.

"If it's so boring then why are you watching me play?" Haywire asked in a teasing tone.

"Because there are no other TVs in this room and I'm too battered to train," Storm Shadow said with a growl.

"Who tied a knot in your tail?" Haywire asked after making an annoyed cat sound. Storm Shadow simply ignored her comment and continued to watch.

"I'm amazed he hasn't killed her yet. Or at least tried to kill her," Ripcord said from his place on the tread mill next to Scarlett's.

"Snakes won't let him even attempt to. And I'm sure after meeting her uncle, he won't try anything," Scarlett said as she kept reading while running.

"Yeah I'm sure Storm wouldn't try anything in fear of Slaughter catching wind of his attempts," Duke said with a chuckle. Baroness gave a small giggle and cuddled closer to Duke as she watched Haywire play as well.

"Haywire, honey, I don't think you're going to kill the chicken," Baroness said after a few minutes of watching Haywire slash at the multitude of chickens.

"DAMN YOU CHICKENS!"**(A.N: My friend said this repeatedly while playing Zelda so I thought it'd be funny to add)** Haywire shouted in frustration as she continued to brutally smash buttons trying to kill the invincible chickens.

"Are you sure she isn't crazy?" Nightshade asked to the everyone in the room as she watched in slight worry at her neon friend growl in anger.

"Yeah, Doc checked her out and found out she's only 98% crazy," Heavy Duty said.

"And the other 2%?" Storm Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't the foggiest idea," Heavy Duty said with a shrug. Everyone just laughed at the joke that every Joe knew; Haywire wasn't completely crazy.

**And there you have it everyone! But never fear, I won't leave ya'll waiting for over a month for more Haywire madness. I'm going to be adding two more side stories to this so keep your eyes open! Thank you for all the reviews and messages! **


	16. Sequel Notification

**This is strictly a notice that the sequel to this story will be posted soon! I have seen ****G. Retaliation**** and will be working on the sequel shortly. Some warnings for ya'll! There will be spoilers in this story. I will be writing this story as though my characters are part of the movie. So if you haven't seen the movie, than I recommend you avoid the sequel. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
